Just Wrong
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: George could see by the expression on Mason's face that whatever was written on his post it was painful. She wants to know why.


A/N: I was about halfway through writing this when I remembered their post its have only have the initials and last name, location, and etd. I accidentally wrote it so it has the whole name, so please overlook my stupid mistake. The story doesn't really work unless the first name is there. Anyway, thank you for clicking onto this story and I hope this will entertain you for a little while. Please review afterwards if you would be so kind, and thank you again.

* * *

Kiffany was pouring the group each another cup of coffee, when I sat down in the usual booth. The woman pulled out a tablet of paper from the front of her apron.

"Do you want anything sweetie?"

"No, I'm good." I said, making sure to give a glare at Rube. I had gotten a call from work not that long ago, asking if I could come in earlier than usual at Happy Time and I was definitely not happy about it. I just wanted to grab my post it so I wouldn't have to be late and skip out on work early to reap on the same day. Kiffany gave a nod and went about taking orders at another table.

"Alright everyone, got your post its for you. One for you, for you, one for you." Three post its were passed out, first to Daisy, then Roxy, and finally Mason. I waited a moment before realizing that I hadn't been handed anything.

"Nothing for me?"

"No not today Peanut. Guess that works out for you then, huh," Rube said, biting down on another piece of extra extra crispy bacon. I sighed. I came all the way down to Der Waffle House for nothing then.

"Alright, if I'm gonna make this, I'm gotta head out now. I'll see all you later," Roxy said, grabbing her hat before sliding out of the booth.

"I think I'll be going as well. I need want to look at some new crosses before my appointment. Death must always look her best," Daisy said cheerily, following Roxy out the door, the bell jingling as they left. I decided she might as well leave, it's not like I had any reason to stick around anyway. I was getting ready to stand up when I noticed Mason, and that he was still staring at his post it.

"Oh you have to be bloody kidding me. Rube, are you serious?" Mason banged his head against the table. It was odd since Mason really didn't care about who he had to reap. Sure he was interested in how they would die, but at least I hadn't seen Mason act this way before.

"Sorry Mason. It's just the way it is." Rube apologized, looking honestly sorry for the post it. I tried to lean over a little closer to Mason, trying to catch a glimpse of what was on it.

"C'mon, Georgie's got nothin to do. Can't I just transfer it over, just this once." I raised a brow. I am sitting right next to him. He can see me right?

"Mason, you know the rules. Just think of it as another job," Rube sighed, tossing his half eaten toast onto his plate. Mason opened his mouth to protest, but no words left. I knew whatever this was was Mason's business but I've never been one who stayed out of other business for long; I was far too curious for my own good. I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Okay, is someone gonna tell me whose name is on there?" I asked, attempting to snatch the yellow slip from Mason's hands, only to miss and receive the more pissed off look I had ever seen from the him.

"None of your damn business, Georgie," Mason growled, getting up from the table and storming out of the restaurant, slamming the door behind him.

"Shit, what's wrong with him?" I gaped, turning back to Rube, who was shaking his head.

"Just leave him alone for right now, okay George?"

"I will if you tell me who was on his post it."

"Go to work Georgia."

* * *

"Hello, Dolores. I- I'm sorry, I won't be able to come in to work until later," I said into the payphone in her hand, occasionally pretending to weep. "I'm at the police station right n-now. These men stole all of my stuff and now the p-police need me to fill out all of this p-paperwork and answer questions. I just don't know how long I'll be there. Th-thank you so much Dolores. I'll come to work when I'm done. Thank you for understanding."

I hung up the phone, glad at how well that turned out and hurried off to chase after Mason, who hadn't got too far ahead thankfully.

"C'mon Mason, wait up, will you?!" I yelled, running up toward him. I instantly recognized the stench of alcohol on his breath. "You're drinking again?"

"Oh, just shut up, will you?" he barked, taking a flask from his jacket pocket and drinking deeply. I tried to take advantage of the moment and quickly plunged my hand into his front pocket, pulling out the post it before he could stop me. When he tried to turn to grab it back though, the contents of his flask spilt out and splattered all over my clothes, the smell absolutely horrid. I managed to fend Mason off long enough to read it.

"Gloria Drew Barker? You know her or something?"

"You looked alright. Now go, scamper off, will ya?" Mason grumbled, making shooing motions with his hands, looking crestfallen over his spilt booze. I decided to let him somewhat win for the moment. I sure as hell wasn't going to give up on figuring this out, but something told me if I waited for Mason to get in a better mood, he would tell me. After all, Mason never really could hold secrets for that long.

* * *

I wasn't too sure what to do with my extra free time. I had told Dolores that I was at the police station, so there was no chance of going to work, not that I wanted to, and it wasn't like I had an appointment. So I guess I decided to do what I always do when I don't know what to do. Wander, kill time until 1:19 at the Tepenade restaurant.

where a Miss Gloria Barker would meet her end. I sat down onto a bench when I found myself in the park nearly an hour afterward. I always did like the park. Sure, flowers were overrated, but I didn't feel as confused about thing when I was in the open air, the sound of brats crying on playground drowning out the bad thoughts.

"Oh dear, aren't you a little young to be drinking so much? I can smell it from here." I looked up at the sound of a familiar accent to see a woman looking down at me with really big green eyes like I was some sort of injured puppy. She must be in her early or mid forties, with short brown hair that curled slightly up onto her cheek. It took a moment for me to figure out what she meant.

"Huh, oh no I don't drink. My friend is just a clutz," I tried to explain myself, earning chuckle from the woman. She pulled out a small vial from her purse, a bottle of perfume.

"Here, this ought to make you smell a bit nicer." There was a quick spray and I found herself smelling like flowers, tasting the nasty stuff on my tongue.

"Thanks, I don't really think my boss would want me coming in like that," I said, grabbing the jacket I had wisely decided to bring with me and used it to cover my shirt's stain.

"I think most bosses wouldn't be happy with that," the older woman chuckled. She extended her hand out. "By the way, my name is Gloria."

"Millie. Um, would you happen to be Gloria Barker, by any chance?" Ia asked, remembering Mason. The woman's surprised look gave me the answer I was looking for.

"Why yes. But how do you know me, I only got here in Seattle yesterday? Oh! Did you ever visit London?"

"Uh, not exactly, a friend of mine said you were coming."

"And I'm sure an english girl like me is pretty easy to pick out here."

"Yeah, I think I only know one other person from England here, well minus the rich snobby people," I said, pointing to my covered shirt. "My clutzy friend."

The two of us laughed for a moment, when a feeling of guilt hit me like a ton of bricks. This woman had only a few hours of life left before death would come for her. And Gloria was nice, the kind of person I hated to see killed. I still couldn't see why Mason would be as upset as he was though.

"Oh I've got to start heading off, I've got a lunch date in a bit. It's been great talking to you Millie," Gloria smiled, getting up from the bench. I stood up a little too quickly right after her.

"Would you mind if I walk you over there? I, I've got nothing better to do."

After a moment, the older woman gave a smile, "Sure, I'd love the company."

"So, why are you here in Seattle?" I asked as they began to walk. I figured not to wait for there to be a better time for Mason; I was determined to find out more about Mason's mystery woman.

"Oh, some of my friends from back home moved to the States some years back. We agreed that we would finally meet up again," Gloria explained, letting her purse swing at her side.

"Did any of your family come with you? Or did you come alone?" I wished she had some family come with her, so back home they wouldn't be left wondering. Painful as it would be, at least they would know.

"No, just me. The rest of my family, they passed on some while ago," she said with an odd expression, one that looked like a mix of sadness and disgust.

"Are you alright Gloria?" I asked. I had seen people look sad about death, especially the death of a loved one, but disgust was not a normal reaction.

"Oh, um yes. It's just been quite a long time since I've thought of my brother's death, that's all," Gloria stuttered, covering her mouth with one hand. She looked like she was going to be sick. "My parents' death, they died in a car accident, but my brother, his end was a bit more...disturbing."

"What happened? I mean, if you want to talk about it."

"I was six years old, back in 1966. My brother, he committed suicide, drilling a hole in his head in our bathroom. I don't even think he knew what he was doing really, too much alcohol, too many drugs," Gloria recalled, looking on the verge of tears. If my heart still was beating, it would have stopped. I knew this story all too well, after all, who can forget hearing about a death like that, or seeing it. Now I knew why Mason was so upset. It was his death she spoke of, making Gloria Mason's younger sister.

"I-I'm sorry if I made things uncomfortable," Gloria apologized frantically.

"No, its cool. It doesn't bother me," I said, knowing it did. After all, it was Mason.

"I don't remember him much. Most of what I remember is from what my parent used to tell me about him when I was older. How he was an alcoholic, and addict. But he tried to getting himself cleaned up, so many times" Gloria remember with a sad smile. "But he never could last long before he slipped back into habit."

I guess there are habits that even death can't break. I had the feeling that Gloria was the reason why Mason tried to sober up. But he was, still is, too far to become the big brother he wanted to be, at least I hope that's the reason.

"Do you hate him?"

"No. I still love my brother very much, even now, regardless of what choices he made." I wondered if she'd still love him after Mason reaped her.

"Georgia?"

Speak of reaper. Mason stood right in front of us, not expecting to see me here with Gloria. I hadn't realized we were already at the Tepenade. I hadn't noticed either it was already after one.

"Oh, is this your friend you mentioned? Why did he call you Georgia?" Gloria asked, giving Mason a questioning look. I managed not to panic.

"Its an old nickname. Uh, Gloria, this, this is Mason," I introduced, motioning her towards Mason.

"Mason?" She held out her hand to shake. "Funny, me an Millie were just talking about my brother Mason."

I knew the feeling, of staring at your own death, and seeing life play around it. But my death had been simpler. A simply toilet seat to the head. I knew my family had trouble coping, but they hadn't been next to me when I died, or had to peel me off the sidewalk. So the experience for Gloria, who was only a little kid when she found her brother's body, and the experience for Mason, was more than I think I had gone through. I could see the pain, the regret in his eyes as he looked at the person who used to be his baby sister. The little girl he had left for his addictions, the little girl who grew up into a woman. I felt like a pervert staring at their lives, their deaths.

"What a coincidence," Mason finally said, taking hold of her hand. The smile on his face must be like a knife in his heart. He moved his hand slowly away, sliding across the skin of her hand, removing the soul from her body. "Its a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Gloria said with a smile. "Well, Millie, it's been wonderful talking to you. I hope we can do it again sometime. I must be off though, my friends are waiting. Nice meeting you both." And then Gloria walked away, passed the local construction site, off to the restaurant, to eat food she'd never get a chance to eat. I glanced down at my watch. 1:17.

"You alright?"

"I dunno. I want to stop her, make it all stop, but I can't," Mason tried to explain, watching here walk off. "I don't think I'll be okay til its done."  
I wanted to make him feel a better as the seconds passed by 1:17:54, 1:17:55, 1:17:56... Fate had screwed him over, and this was a fate that couldn't be changed. I gave Mason half hug, a squeeze around his stomach, just to make him feel a little less lonely. I did get the reward of a half smile.

1:18:56, 1:18:57, 1:18:58, 1:18:59, 1:19:00

It happened in the blink of an eye. A woman with bust size that couldn't have possibly been apart of the english alphabet just so happened to walk by the breaking construction workers. A couple of wolf whistles and I guess anyone can't help but pose. And with a rack like hers, it wasn't to hard for someone to forget what they were doing, like the fact they were working with an industrial cement saw when they happened to lean forward, lifting it up enough so that the rotating blade could lose control, and spin off from machine. It headed straight from the breasted babe, but with a trip of the heels, she fell and the spinning disk keep on going until it finally cut through Gloria Drew Barker at 1:19 like a hot knife through butter. Both Mason and I looked away. All we heard in that moment was the sickening sound of innards hitting pavement and the screams of those around.

"I-is that me?" I turned around to see Gloria, like I knew she would. Mason had a harder time. "Am I dead?"

"Yes, you are," Mason said, finally turning to meet his ex-sister. I'd never reaped anyone I knew in life. In life, they'd see Millie, and in death they'd see George, even if they didn't know what I looked like when I was alive. Gloria had seen Mason when he was alive, and from the look on Gloria's face, she seemed pretty damn surprised to see her dead brother.

"M-mason? You're alive?" I could see her tear up. I felt as though I should leave, let them have their last moment together, but I couldn't seem to pull away.

"No, not really. It's more like undead," Mason explained.

"So I'm undead too?"

"No, Glory, you dead. And you need to move on now," Mason said, putting his hand on his sister's shoulder. Gloria couldn't contain herself any longer and tried to throw her arms around Mason's neck, one last sibling hug. She wasn't prepared to fall through his body. She paused for a moment, before wrapping her arms around his waist awkwardly, not being fully able to touch him. Mason lightly touched her on her cheek.

"Mason, I see lights," Gloria gaped as from behind him bright lights glowed and shone. I think i could make out vases and clocks and little dolls on shelves, like some sort of antique shop. Gloria took a step towards the beyond before looking back at her older brother. "Will I see you again?"

"Yeah, I'll meet up with you eventually, kay?" Mason promised with a sad smile. And then Gloria began to glow a blue and white, disappearing together with her heaven, or whatever that place really is, the place reapers aren't allowed to go to. I wondered if they really could see each other again. I could see that Mason wished that he could.

"You alright, Mason?"

"Yeah, I think I am," he replied, but he put his head on my shoulder. He could say what he wanted, but it would take him a while to really be okay. Pain didn't heal instantaneously, I would know. The least I could do was to be there for him, and try and steal away his flask from him.

* * *

A/N: I borrow Gloria's death from 1000 ways to die cause I couldn't think of a death that would really fit with that of the show. Any who, hoped you enjoyed this. It's my first Dead Like Me so please leave a review, tell me how I did. Thank you very much.


End file.
